Danny Phantom IMing
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: Danny Phantom And Friends I Ming Each other what cord go rong
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hi I do Not own Danny Phantom I do Not own anything But the story line

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny(Human)=Halfa Sam=GothicVagges Tucker= Dani=Phantomcuz1 Danny(Ghost)=KingPhantom

Dash=Backtoyou Lancer=EnglishNut101 Vlad=kingFoot-loop Star=Shingingstar Maddie=The Huntress

Jack=Fudge lover Paulina=PrettyPrencess12 Jazz=Booknerd Val=RedHunter

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Halfa is on

GothicVegges is on

is on

Halfa: Hey guys what up?

Gothicvegges: Nothing much.

:Not Much What bout you danny

RedHunter Is On

Halfa: Nothing got kinda heart by stopping Skulker but other then that nothing.

GothicVegges: Danny Don`t lie to us.

T. .Fine:Yeah dude I saw the fight from my window!

Halfa: *Sigh* Fine I got a few scraps here and there but I`m fine really.

Gothicvegges&T. .FINE:ugh fine danny.

:What did Danny Do?

Halfa: Oo

GothicVegges: Oo

T. .Fine:Oo

Halfa is off

GothicVegges is off

T. .fine Is off

:O...Kay that was weird?

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDP

 _Okay I hope you like`d it I don`t really Have a lot of Ideas so plz don't be upset_


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hi I do Not own Danny Phantom I do Not own anything But the story line

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Danny(Human)=Halfa Sam=Gothicvegges Tucker=T. Dani=Phantomcuz1 Danny(Ghost)=KingPhantom

Dash=Backtoyou Lancer=EnglishNut101 Vlad=kingFoot-loop Star=Shingingstar Maddie=The Huntress

Jack=Fudge lover Paulina=PrettyPrencess12 Jazz=Booknerd Val=RedHunter

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Halfa is online

Halfa: Hello? Is anyone else on.

Phantomcuz1 is online

Phantomcuz: Hey Danny! What up?

Halfa: Nothing much. Where have you been?

Phantomcuz: Oh you know I`ve been here and there.

Halfa: Oh okay then. WAIT! Were`d you get a laptop?

Phantomcuz: Oh I`m using Jazz`s.

Halfa: YOUR HERE WAIT ONE MINUET!

Halfa is offline.

Tecknogeek is online

Phantomcuz: Hey Tucker.

Tecknogeek: Do I know you?

Phantomcuz: Yeah I`m Dani remember?

Tecknogeek: Oh yeah I remember you now. YOU THROW FOOD ON SAM AND ME!

Phantomcuz: I was a accident! Come on I said sorry!

Halfa is online

Halfa: Okay Better. Oh hey Tuck.

Tecknogeek: Hey Danny Did you know that Dani is on? Man that`s weird to say.

Halfa: Yeah I know.

Gothicvegges Is online

Gothicvegges: Hey Danny, Tucker and some person I don`t Know?

Phantomcuz: OH COME ON! Danny some help here?

Halfa: Sam This is DANI.

Gothicvegges: Oh :o.

Gothicvegges: Listing I`ve got to go my mom want`s me wear a pink dress agane blah .

Halfa: Okay Sam Talk to you later.

Gothicvegges is offline

Tecknogeek: I have to go to its dinner time and its MEATLOAF!

Halfa: Okay tuck Later.

Tecknogeek Is offline.

Halfa: Okay cuz lets go no ones on.

Phantomcuz: Okay Danny.

Halfa And Phantomcuz Are offline

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

I do not own Danny Phantom.


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Hi I do Not own Danny Phantom I do Not own anything But the story line

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Danny(Human)=Halfa Sam=GothicVagges Tucker=T. Dani=Phantomcuz1 Danny(Ghost)=KingPhantom

Dash=Backtoyou Lancer=EnglishNut101 Vlad=kingFoot-loop Star=Shingingstar Maddie=The Huntress

Jack=Fudge lover Paulina=PrettyPrencess12 Jazz=Booknerd Val=RedHunter

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Backtoyou is online

prettyprencess12 is online

Phantomcuz is online

Backtoyou: Hey Paulina.

PrettyPrencess12: Hey Dash Whats up?

Backtoyou: Nothing much hey wait who are you?

Phantomcuz: Me?

PrettyPrincess12: Well Duh who else do you see on here kid?

Phantomcuz: Well I`m Danny Phantom`s Cousin Dani Phantom.

Backtoyou: yeah right!

Prettyprencess12: Yeah I`m Hi GIRLFRIEND and he has never menchind YOU!

Phantomcuz: You Know I`m sitting RIGHT next to him right.?

Kingphantom is online

Kingphantom: YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND

Backtoyou: P-P-Phantom!?

Kingphantom: Yeah and Dani Is my cousin!

Kingphantom is offline

Phantomcuz: Told ya!

Phantomcuz is offline

Backtoyou:...I`ll...just...be going

Backtoyou is offline

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

I do not own danny phantom


	4. est star

Okay today we have a guest going the chat today _**NO NOT ME!**_ I ask`t if she wanted to be a guest on my chat and she said yes i was waiting for the reply so thats why I have been gone on this one for awhile okay now on the the show. (chat)

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Halfa is on

GothicVagges is on

Tecknotuck is on

GothicVagges: Hey Danny, Tuck.

Halfa: Hey Sam.

TecknoTuck: What`s up?

NotFried Is on

GothicVagges: Who are you?

NotFried: I`m Mira Royce (Not the real name people and yes this is the guest.)

NotFried: Who are you?

Halfa: I`m Danny Fenton

GothicVagges: Samantha Manson But If you want to live to see another day you better call me Sam!

TecknoTuck: My Name Tucker Foley That`s...

Halfa/GothicVagges: TUCKER!

TechnoTuck: Fine. :(

NotFried: You three are kinda Funny.

Halfa: Really? We`r usually called weird,freaks or geeks.

Halfa: Anyone else relies that rimed?

TecknoTuck: I did.

GothicVegges: Me to.

NotFried: Who made up those name`s a poate?

Halfa/GothicVagges/& TechnoTuck: hahahahaha thats way to funny.

NotFried: I know.

Backtoyou is on

Backtoyou: Oh grate the Geeks are on

NotFried: Hey!

GothicVagges: Whatever.

Halfa: I don`t care.

TechnoTuck: Call us what you like.

Backtoyou: Uh? :l

NotFried: Oh hey Danny Who is this?

Halfa: Oh him that`s just Dash Baxter The Bully of the school ignore him.

NotFried: Oh okay I don`t take to kindly to Bully`s.

Halfa: I`ve got to go you guy`s you know you all big and sqare got out of the zone again.

Halfa is off

GothicVegges: When is Boxy going to learn. BOX`S ANT SCARY!

TechnoTuck: I know But hey at lest it`s better then Skulker Trying to hang Danny`s pelt above his bed or fire place or using it as a carpet he still hasent decided.

GothicVegges: Yeah I know or the one time we went to the futcher.

Technotuck: WE AGREED TO NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT FOR DANNY`S SANITY!

GothicVegges: Woops I forgot. I got to go mom want`s me to ware another pink dress man why dose she think i`m going to do that

Gothicvagges is off

Tecknotuck is off

Backtoyou: Do you know what they were talking about?

NotFried: Dude I just mete them I thought you knew well I`m going to go ponder this.

NotFried is off

Backtoyou: What were they talking about? oh here com fenturd hide!

Halfa is on

Halfa: Okay guy`s I took care Of boxy...

Halfa: Guys uggg they logged off well might as well try and get that... SKULKER GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Halfa if off

Backtoyou: :o

Backtoyou is off

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPPDDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

 _Okay I hope you thought that was funny so the guest star today was_

 _ **Serulium I hope you like how I made you look. If not plz tell me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

backtoyou is onling

backtoyou is in hiding

halfa is online

gothicevegges is online

technogeek is online

halfa: he guys whats up

gothincevegges: nothing much Danny how about you Tucker

Technogeek: same here you Danny we _KNOW YOU CAN`T BE BORD!_

Halfa: Yeah well I`m am I`m bone dead tired.

technogeek: you do realise that you just made a pun right?

halfa: I DON`T CARE TUCKER!

gothicevegges: Sheesh Danny you don`t need to yell.

Halfa: Sorry guys its gust I didnt get any sleep at all for the last two days.

GothiceVegges: Danny why didint you call us to come help?

Halfa: I didint want to bother you Its my responsibility not your guys.

Technogeek: Dude we were there to help you get the hang of things we were there when the lunch lady came we were there for you know who were always be there to help you dude you just have to call.

gothicevagges: Tuckers right Danny its just as much a responsibility as yours we were all there when the portal turned on that means we all work together to protract the town as a team.

Halfa: Don`t forget about Jazz and Dani.

GothiceVegges: Right for team Phantom.

Technogeek: For team Phantom

Halfa: For team Phantom just hope that are parents never find out that we support him. hahahahaha.

Halfa is offline

GothiceVegges is Offline

Technogeek is offline

backtoyou is out of hiding

Backtoyou: WHAT DID I JUST WITNESS?

Backtoyou is offline


	6. Chapter 6

I`ve decided to put this up for Addotcing (Can`t spell)

But before I do I thoght that I shold rerite them so it will be easyer for you to adopt them.


End file.
